


Sueños de París.

by Ruvaire



Category: Sueños de Piedra
Genre: AU, Ladybug au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvaire/pseuds/Ruvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Buenas!</p>
<p>Este es el primer fic que subo aquí y, además es el primer fic que escribo de este fandom. Espero que sus autoras no quieran asesinarme tras leerlo y que todos disfrutéis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sueños de París.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Este es el primer fic que subo aquí y, además es el primer fic que escribo de este fandom. Espero que sus autoras no quieran asesinarme tras leerlo y que todos disfrutéis.

Los primeros rayos del rey sol entraban por las pequeñas rencillas de la ventana y lanzaban un ataque directo contra el somnoliento rostro de la joven estudiante Lynne. En las calles de la ciudad de las luces la gente empezaba sus activas vidas de sábado mientras ella, dentro de su habitación, soltaba un bostezo más grande que una mantícora, se retorcía lentamente en la cama y se cubría con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, impidiendo así que la luz le perturbase en su dulce sueño.

—¡¡Lynne!! Vamos, despierta —la voz aguda de Tikki sonó en toda la habitación, y quizá incluso en todo París—. Hazan y su hermana están a punto de llegar, ¡no querrás que te vean durmiendo! Además, has quedado con con Arthmael  en menos de una hora.

Giró en la cama con pereza y acabó por lanzar las sábanas a los pies, se levantó y volvió a bostezar llena de pereza. Con pasos lentos se dirigió al baño y se aseó, peinándose con dos pequeñas coletas a cada uno de los lados y el flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo.

El timbre sonó y bajó corriendo a abrir. En la puerta estaban el dulce niño de apenas unos seis o siete años con su hermana mayor, ambos sonriendo con dulzura. El pequeño chiquillo llevaba una túnica de un azul claro y un sombrero en pico, ambas cosas compradas en una tienda de disfraces.

—Muchísimas gracias por quedarte con él hoy, Lynne, seguro que querías aprovechar el fin de semana. —Sonrió a modo de disculpa y se agachó para estar a la altura del niño pequeño—. Pórtate bien con ella, como me entere de que le has dado algún ruido, estarás una semana sin tomar postre.

Su rápido asentimiento y la cara de terror que se le había formado mostraban el aprecio que tenía a su postre y cómo no lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—No es nada, además, este chiquitín tiene que enseñarme sus maravillosos trucos de magia. —Sin embargo, antes de que terminase de hablar ya estaba dentro de la tienda y subiendo las escaleras para ir a la casa. Lynne soltó una carcajada negando lentamente—. ¿Te han vuelto a llamar del hospital?

—Sí, al parecer la hija del alcalde ha empeorado… Pobrecita, tan joven y tomando un tratamiento tan fuerte. Al menos ella no se rinde y sigue optimista, eso es lo más importante para que mejore rápido —se dijo casi más a ella misma que a nadie más, quería creerse aquellas palabras con todo su corazón.

Lynne asintió lentamente y escuchó como Hazan le llamaba desde la planta de arriba, donde se situaba la primera de las de la vivienda, se giró para intentar captar mejor qué le estaba diciendo, pero solo podía escuchar un ligero murmullo.

—Voy a subir a estar con él, seguro que ya me ha preparado todo para su truco de magia. —Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y cerró la puerta, caminando hacia donde provenía la voz.

Cuando subió las escaleras se encontró al joven de espíritu casi tan revoltoso como sus cabellos con un libro que fingía una encuadernación antigua y en su portada dictaba “Hechizos para el mejor mago”, una varita de color marrón con adornos de ramas, flores y hojas recorriendo toda su forma y una rana de juguete en el suelo.

Lynne se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello con la mano en la que llevaba su reloj de pulsera y vio que quedaban apenas unos veinte minutos para su encuentro con Arthamael. Abrió mucho los ojos, ¡casi se había olvidado de nuevo! Se agachó para estar a la altura de Hazan y sonrió.

—Oye, ¿Y si me enseñas tu truco en el parque de al lado? He quedado con un amigo, seguro que le encantaría ver a un chico tan dulce haciendo un hechizo mágico .

El pequeño asintió y lo recogió todo con la velocidad de un tornado, agarró de la mano a su niñera y salió corriendo hacia la salida. En la calle, el sol golpeaba con suavidad y dulce mimo el rostro de los viandantes y algunas personas ya habían empezado a utilizar ropa de verano aunque aún faltase más de un mes hasta su llegada.

Los distintos peatones caminaban con la calmada tranquilidad propia de un fin de semana: no se veía a niños corriendo porque llegaban tarde al instituto o al colegio ni padres ajetreados mirando su teléfono mientras se lanzaban calle abajo en sus respectivos vehículos. En aquel momento había paz y medios de transporte públicos llenos.

Caminaron varios metros hasta llegar al parque de la quedada y a lo lejos pudieron ver el perfectamente despeinado pelo de Arthmael. El fotógrafo encargado de una revista de moda hablaba con él mientras terminaba de recoger el equipo y Arthmael bebía agua y se secaba una pequeña perla de sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

Llevaba un nuevo modelo de ropa diseñado por su padre, su revoltoso pelo castaño parecía caer en forma de un río perfecto de mechones y su barba de un par de días, perfectamente recortada, le daban un aspecto despreocupado que conjuntaba perfectamente con el pantalón rasgado y la sobrecamisa de cuadros.

Lynne sonrió para sí misma y alzó la mano con intención de llamar la atención del modelo. Este se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa al cámara, despidiéndose justo después para ir con su amiga. Sin embargo, el alegre rostro cambió al acercarse y ver al diminuto acompañante.

—¿Quién es este crío, Lynne? —Alzó la ceja y señaló a Hazan con notoria cara de desaprobación.

—¡No soy un crío! —saltó el susodicho “crío” antes de que Lynne pudiese decir nada—. ¡Soy el grandioso mago, Hazan!

Lynne se disponía a responder cuando se vio acallada por una sonora carcajada de su coetáneo. Le miró con una ceja alzada y la mirada fija, esperando que no soltase algún comentario voraz y simplemente le hubiese hecho gracia cómo hablaba el chiquillo.

—¿Un gran mago? ¿No te han dicho que los magos son solo parte de estúpidos cuentos donde grandioso príncipes salvan a delicadas princesas? La magia no es real y un crío con un palo no podrá hacer nada más que verse estúpido. —Volvió a soltar una carcajada cargada de toxicidad.

El niño notó cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y salió corriendo sin decir nada más. Lynne miró no precisamente contenta a Arthmael y se disponía a atacarle, pero negó con la cabeza y se fue tras el chiquillo, aunque corría más de lo que esperaba y ya casi lo había perdido de vista.

Recorrió el parce corriendo, deseando que Hazan no hubiese salido de allí. Gritó su nombre varias veces y se detuvo un segundo para respirar y mirar a su alrededor. Nada. Hazan debió de haber salido del parque más rápido de lo que ella misma esperaba. Efectivamente, Hazan había salido del parque corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y algunas lagrimillas ya empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

En la carrera se chocó con un hombre que le gritó que tuviese cuidado y que cómo podían dejar a un niño ir vestido con “aquellas pintas” por la calle. Se detuvo y apoyó en una pared, empezando a llorar más y a gritar el nombre de Lynne, no sabía dónde estaba y nadie parecía acercarse a ayudarle. Entonces escuchó una voz hablar.

— _Petit Enchanteur_ , soy _Le Papillon._ Los mayores no entienden dónde reside la verdadera magia, tu poder será mostrarles a todos qué es un chuento de hadas. Lo único que pido a cambio es que me traigas los miraculous de _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_.

—Se hará la magia para ti, _Le Papillon_.


End file.
